


ever yours

by joyfulwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi is a simple man, and he likes things uncomplicated. However, he managed to fall for a married woman, great.





	ever yours

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Shiratorizawa and Ushinana, that’s all

Ushijima Wakatoshi thought himself to be a simple man, and he enjoyed the little things. He enjoyed nice mornings, quiet nights, his position in the army’s military, and letters from his lover. 

Even though that lover was married. 

As his eyes scanned over the letter, his lips quirking up in a smile at Nanami’s description of her brother’s antics. She wrote eloquently, though nothing less was expected of a commanding officer and a writer’s daughter, according to her, she and her siblings were brought up with the saying of “knowledge is power”, and she was extremely intelligent and curious about the way things worked. 

The end of the letter was her telling him how dearly she missed him, and how lonely she was without him. His heart ached with longing as she described what they might do if she was there at her home with him, while her husband was away. He chuckled a bit at the way she signed her name, her handwriting was so curly he could barely understand it, but that was just Nanami, and he found it extremely endearing, one of the other things he loved about her. 

 

***

 

It wasn’t as if Ushijima had meant to fall for a married woman, but no matter times he said he “hadn’t meant to”, he’d still fallen. 

He had met Oikawa Nanami at a ball meant for soldiers to have fun and let loose a little. He hadn’t intended on going, not really, but a few of his colleagues, including Kuroo Tetsuro and Bokuto Koutaro, had different ideas. Complaining or protesting wasn’t going to work, so getting dragged along was the easier choice. The party was already in full swing by the time he’d arrived, people laughing and perhaps having one too many drinks as they tried to get their minds off of the ongoing war they were in the midst in. Ushijima understood that this put everyone’s minds at ease, but it didn’t erase the fact that the next day, and the day after that, they’d still be fighting for freedom. 

He made himself comfortable in a corner of the room, watching drunken soldiers laugh and trip over themselves to impress some of the ladies there. The women would laugh and some would take pity on them, inviting them for a dance. He chuckled a bit as he watched a tipsy Kuroo fawn over a brunette who was clearly not interested and lost him in the crowd, leaving Kuroo pouting.

“You look as if you’re enjoying yourself.” A young man with ashy blonde hair came to stand next to him, leaning against the wall. He said so in a way that made it seem disbelieving, and he wore a faint, knowing smirk.

“I’m enjoying myself perfectly fine, Semi.” Ushijima hummed, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. “You’re the one who’s over here, with me, when you could be out there.”

Semi Eita was apart of Ushijima’s battalion, and the battalion as a whole was known as a powerhouse of sorts because of how many victories they brought the union. Semi himself was a fine young man, full of promise, though, like all of his men, ruthless on the battlefield. But wasn’t that what one had to be? Ruthless? Merciless?

Much to his chagrin, the rest of his battalion managed to find him as well. Goshiki Tsutomu, Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou, Kawanishi Taichi, Yamagata Hayato, and Oohira Reon. Ushijima supposed this was better than being pestered by Kuroo and Bokuto all night, and it brought a small smile to his face, seeing his men enjoying themselves. After all, this was their one night off from war and destruction that they fought day after day and night after night. 

“Hey, sir?” Ushijima looked to the side and saw Goshiki looking eagerly up at him. “When do you think General Sawamura will be here? I heard he’ll be attending as well!”

 

He glanced at the entrance and, almost if on cue, General Sawamura Daichi and his partner, Koushi, walked in through the door. They were followed closely behind by his right hand man, Oikawa Tooru, and two young women behind him. The first was taller, and looked older than Tooru himself. She had short hair that was curled at the ends, and wore a soft pink ball gown. She was laughing at something the younger woman said, and when his eyes landed on her, he couldn’t tear them away.

She was quite lovely, and when she smiled it shone like the sun. Her brown hair was long, reaching down the middle of her back but was tied back with a white ribbon, which the older woman kept fussing over, making sure it was perfect. She wore a yellow ball gown, but it wasn’t a bright yellow, more like a soft yellow, which accentuated her eyes and hair quite well. 

He cleared his throat and got Goshiki’s attention, which had been drawn to Tendou teasing Semi over something. “Goshiki.”

“Ah, yes sir!” Goshiki quickly stood at attention, a snort of amusement coming from Shirabu. 

“At ease, General Sawamura just arrived, if you’d like, I could introduce you.” While his offer was genuine, he also wanted to see if he could introduce himself to the maiden in yellow. 

Goshiki nodded eagerly, following Ushijima eagerly as they made their way to where the group stood. “General.” 

Sawamura looked up, a warm smile gracing his lips as held out his hand and shook Ushijima’s. “Good to see you here, Ushijima. Are you enjoying yourself.”

“As much as I can, sir.” He let go of his hand and gestured to Goshiki, who was more or less hiding behind him. “I’d like to introduce one of the men in my battalion, Goshiki Tsutomu.”

“Ah, Goshiki? Nice to meet you.” Goshiki nearly fainted as he shook hands with him, stumbling over his words while Daichi and Koushi chuckled amusedly. 

Ushijima hummed and looked over to Oikawa and the two young women standing with him. “Oikawa.”

Tooru nodded at him and shook his hand. “Ushijima, I didn’t take you to be one that enjoyed parties.”

“Let’s just say I was dragged here.” He sighed. 

“Tooru, are you just going to not introduce us? How rude.” The woman with shorter hair chuckled, nudging him. 

“Oh! Of course, my apologies.” He smiled and stood back, holding his arm out almost as if he were presenting them. “Ushijima, these are my sisters. This is Kaiyo, and Nanami.” He pointed to both Kaiyo and Nanami respectively, the both of them curtsying. “Nami, Kaiyo, this is lieutenant colonel Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Kaiyo smiled and held her hand out. “A pleasure to meet you, lieutenant colonel.”

“Likewise.” He shook it, then turned to Nanami. She smiled brightly and held her hand out to him, which he took and softly pressed his lips against her knuckles. He heard her inhale softly, and when he looked back up at her face, her cheeks were a light shade of red. “And a pleasure to meet you, miss.”

“L-Likewise..” Nanami smiled wider, her smaller hand curling around his fingers. 

“I would be remiss if I didn’t ask you for a dance, if it’s alright with you?” Ushijima looked to her for confirmation, and she quickly nodded, lacing her fingers with his. 

“Since when does he dance?” Tooru mumbled accusingly, whining after Kaiyo chopped his head with her hand. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Hush, go on! Have fun, we’ll mingle!” Kaiyo called, waving them off.

Ushijima smiled a bit and pulled her off to the dance floor, holding tight to her hand. Nanami didn’t show any signs of letting go either, humming along to the song the band was playing. Once they reached their desired spot, he put his hand around her waist while she reached up to hold onto his shoulder. It was a slow song, and he thanked god that it wasn’t fast because he wasn’t that good of a dancer. If you even counted swaying as dancing. 

“My brother talks quite often of you, though I can’t say it’s in good context.” Nanami smiled up at him, brushing her thumb over his knuckles. 

“I’m aware, he’s never been quite fond of me.” He hummed, his hand moving to the small of her back instead and pulling her close to him. “He believes I stole his position in the army.”

She chuckled. “And did you?”

“I don’t believe so, but it wasn’t up to me.” Ushijima smiled a bit. “He has the better position anyway, working so closely with the general. He’s lucky.”

“Mm, well, Tooru’s always been dramatic. Our father is a commanding officer, so he understandably wants to be in on the action.” She sighed. “I’m glad he isn’t, though, it scares me to death, having to know that my father fights. I don’t want it to be Tooru as well..”

His heart leapt in his chest, and he almost instinctively pulled her closer to his chest, as close as he could get her. He wanted to take all her fears and worries away, to reassure her that everything would be alright. “He’s a very eloquent writer, from what I hear. He’s written the army’s way through just about everything we can’t fight our way through.”

That seemed to take Nanami’s mind off the other topic, and she chuckled. “He is, he writes poetry in his spare time. Oh! Don’t tell him I told you that though, it’s supposed to be a secret.” 

A poet huh? He had seen him writing on spare pieces of paper, but he always assumed it was for work. He’d keep that in mind. “And what about you, any secret talents?”

She laughed. “I’m excellent with horses, I’d love to own one someday.”

“Horses, hm? I have one, he’s very sturdy. Doesn’t get spooked easily, very reliable.” Ushijima was pleased that they had a common interest, for he was fond of horses too. Growing up, his family had a stable, and he learned how to ride there. 

“Oh!” She grinned. “I learned to ride, a long time ago, but I’d love to again.”

“My family owns a stable, perhaps when we win this war, I’ll be able to take you there.” 

Nanami smiled mischievously. “‘When’ hm? You’re very confident, lieutenant colonel.”

“While we fight with brawn, we also fight with our heads.” He tapped the side of his head. “We’re fighting for our ideals, while they just fight because they don’t want to lose to us.”

“And don’t you want to win too, sir?”

Ushijima chuckled. She was quick, that was for sure. “Of course, and I’m confident that we will.”

“Mm, if only my husband was as confident.” She sighed, glancing to the side. 

His mind spaced out when she said husband. She was married? Of course, the one time Ushijima actually has an interest in a woman, she’s married. However, she didn’t look too pleased when she brought him up. “Oh.. I see, you’re married.”

“He fights for the opposite side, it was arranged by my father but I don’t love him. We’re actually in the middle of divorce proceedings. I assume when the war is over, is when it will actually be final.” She smiled at him again, winking. 

Hm, well that was a development he didn’t see coming. But he wasn’t about to go and complain. 

 

***

 

That was two years ago, and yet it just felt like yesterday that he’d met the woman he’d come to love with all his heart. 

The war had ended a month ago, and there was a lot that had to be done. They were rebuilding, establishing laws and leaders, it would take a lot. 

Ushijima himself had stopped being a soldier and instead decided to get involved with government. Turns out, it was as cutthroat as being a soldier, but it was better this way, and he was able to stay uptown in his home. Just where he liked it. But he had to go, he had an important meeting. 

~~~

Ushijima knocked on the door of the manor, folding his hands behind his back as he waited. He looked around. He’d only been out to the Oikawa place a few times, but it was a really lovely estate. It had a large garden out front, and a large tree with a swing. He smiled, he’d watched Nanami sit and read to him on that swing, her voice music to his ears. 

The sound of the door opening snapped him back to attention, and he was met with the eyes of a young woman, and she smiled brightly at him. “Oh, good evening Mr. Ushijima, Mr. Oikawa is in the dining room, if you’ll follow me.”

He nodded and followed her in, passing the staircase where Nanami, Kaiyo and Tooru stood. Nanami looked especially anxious, her eyes pleading. He gave her a soft smile and nodded to her, entering the dining room and having the door close behind him.

~~~

The door opened after what seemed like hours, and Ushijima emerged, his face void of any expression. Nanami and her siblings approached cautiously, her eyes welled up with tears. “W-Well?”

Ushijima smiled and cupped her face. “He said yes.”

She let out a happy cry of relief and threw her arms around him, squealing when he picked her up and spun her around, pressing his lips against hers gently but firmly. 

Kaiyo squealed and hugged Tooru, who crossed his arms. He was smiling, though, nonetheless. “He’d better not hurt her.”

Oh, right, the other thing that had happened other than the war ending? Nanami had gotten her divorce. And that meeting with her father? It’d been to ask for her hand in marriage.

“So, what do you say, Nanami?” He mumbled against her lips. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, a million times yes..!” Nanami grinned, wiping her eyes. 

 

***

 

The ceremony was held a month later, and no two people had ever been as happy as Nanami and Ushijima were. 

His old soldiers had come to support him, all the people in the army he’d known, and he couldn’t help but feel a little flustered. He wasn’t so used to being the center of attention, but as long as he was the center of Nanami’s attention, that’s all that mattered to him. 

The reception was held outside on his family’s estate, and they spent the whole evening being congratulated. Kaiyo, her maid of honor, gave a speech, and so did Tooru. Both made pointed comments geared towards him about making their little sister happy and keeping her safe, to which he promised, quite earnestly, that he would. 

They danced, people drank, and he’d never been so happy in his entire life, and as long as he had Nanami by his side, he knew he would be, forever. 

 

They headed to their new house the next morning, and it was the most gorgeous thing Nanami had ever seen. Rolling hills, lots of space, it was almost more of a farm than anything. Ushijima watched amusedly as she explored their new home, talking of all the things they’d put where and the children they’d have someday. 

“I have one more surprise for you.” He smiled and took her hand, leading her outside. “Close your eyes.”

“Okay okay, jeez Wakatoshi, I didn’t know you could be so spontaneous.” She teased, covering her eyes. “Okay, can I look yet?”

“Almost.. Okay, open them.” He led her out back, smiling as she gasped softly. 

He’d had stables built on their property so that she could tend to horses and ride with all the space in the world. Maybe a bit over the top wedding gift, but he wanted to surprise her since she’d mentioned to him long ago that she missed riding. 

“O-Oh, oh my god?? You did this?” Nanami turned towards him, hugging him tightly. “I love you, I love you!”

Ushijima smiled and hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. “I love you too, my sweet Nanami.” 

“Forever?”

“Forever.”


End file.
